


«Speak your madness with me...»

by EkaterinaAlekseevna



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EkaterinaAlekseevna/pseuds/EkaterinaAlekseevna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- "Speak madness" here has a meaning of speaking using madness as a special kind of language :) I know this is not entirely grammatically right, though.<br/>- Technically, thanks to lack of gender-specific 2nd person pronouns in English, the POV may be that of a woman addressing a man. But it was written with a male in mind and later translated into Russian accordingly.<br/>- Rhyme changes slightly in stanzas 5 and 9. (Don't ask).</p></blockquote>





	«Speak your madness with me...»

Speak your madness with me, child of Malkav,  
Let me see what's behind those blank eyes.  
I'm not seeking to use your vague insight  
Though I know that you think it's all lies.

Share your visions with me, dear Kindred?  
Yes, I see how they fill you with dread.  
Why those visions of yours are so gruesome  
That your eyes veil with tears unshed?

Let me try and help you understand them,  
Let me guide you through halls of your mind.  
Why it seems I'm not willing to lose you  
To the darkness that makes you go blind?

You are under my skin, my sweet madman,  
Does it matter I met you last night?  
Stay with me, so I can be your anchor,  
And I'll shield you from red morning light.

Just say something to me, don't be silent,  
And ignore all the whispers you hear.  
Shut them up for a while, shall you, dear?  
Speak with me. Do you see? I'm right here.

Are you thirsty, my love of a sudden?  
I will drown you in blood if needs be.  
Would you like to go hide in the shadows  
Rather than stay and listen to me?

But I feel that you long for your freedom  
From the bedlam that makes your unlife.  
Put your faith in your mind. I assure you:  
Twisted though, it is sharper than knife.

You are clinging to me, lonely Kindred.  
In my arms I will hold you till dawn.  
Such a heavenly feeling, though hear me:  
Heaven's value is too overdrawn.

Soulless demons we are – well, who cares?  
I will soak in your closeness and sadness.  
From now on, my unlife will be coloured  
With the hues of your wonderful madness.

**Author's Note:**

> \- "Speak madness" here has a meaning of speaking using madness as a special kind of language :) I know this is not entirely grammatically right, though.  
> \- Technically, thanks to lack of gender-specific 2nd person pronouns in English, the POV may be that of a woman addressing a man. But it was written with a male in mind and later translated into Russian accordingly.  
> \- Rhyme changes slightly in stanzas 5 and 9. (Don't ask).


End file.
